Perils of Time
12th February - 22nd February, 2016 Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag and Balor Start: 12th February, 12:00 (CET UTC+1) End: 22nd February, 12:00 (CET UTC+1) Server: Agathon Start: 12th February, 18:00 (CET UTC+1) End: 22nd February, 18:00 (CET UTC+1) Server: Tegan Start: 12th February, 21:00 (CET UTC+1) End: 22nd February, 21:00 (CET UTC+1) Requirement Required levels: 20-50 Progress Rewards *100 Lost Time = Universal Healing Potion x5 *150 Lost Time = 20 *250 Lost Time = Time Dust x50 *600 Lost Time = 35 *750 Lost Time = Amphorae Key x3 *1250 Lost Time = Legendary Weapon *1400 Lost Time = 40 *1900 Lost Time = 45 *2000 Lost Time = Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 1) *2600 Lost Time = Time Dust x200 *2700 Lost Time = 50 *3000 Lost Time = Legendary Equipment *3550 Lost Time = Large Gem Bag *3800 Lost Time = 65 *4000 Lost Time = Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 1) Total = 255 Shop Objective Dark forces have manipulated time. *Collect Time Dust from worthy monsters *Enter the Time Rifts and collect Hourglasses to repair the time. *Defeat the Time Sorceress. Trakilaki's Recommendation (just my opinion you don't have to follow it) This event is very short in terms of what you have to do ... but very long when it comes to farming the resources.(those who don't like farming can buy the resources from the shop) I suggest you to start farming the Time Dust first, since you will need a lot. The drops are not so generous so you will probably need days to farm enough Time Dust to finish the Progress. You will need something like 4000 Time dust to finish all the quests and finish the Progress ... so start with farming the PWs or Normal Maps. (remember only worthy monsters are dropping Time Dust) After you have ~4000 Time Dust start solving the Quests. The quests will help you fill small chunk of the Progress Bar ... therefore after solving the Quests you will have to do only one thing ... Killing the Time Sorceress. After finishing the Event Progress you will need to continue killing the Time Sorceress in order to collect enough amulets for crafting one of the highest tier. The Time Sorceress drops the Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 1), so those who want to make it to Tier 3 will need to collect 16x Tier 1 amulets (14 from drop and + 2 from the event progress) in order to craft one Tier 3 amulet. Time Sorceress Drops: *equipment *Gems *copper coins *Essences (green and blue) * x100, x150, x200, x250, x300 Lost Time * Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 1) Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet Collect 4x Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 1) in order to craft one Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 2). Craft 4x Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 2) in order to craft one Antonia's Timeshifted Amulet (Tier 3). Amphorae Drops Festive Amphorae (1 Key) *Equipment *Essences *x2, x5, x10, x50, x100 Time Dust *x2, x5, x10 Lost time *copper coins * Draken (2x, 5x, 7x, 50x) (the big Festive Amphorae can drop the same as the regular one, with a chance of slightly increased drop amounts) Quests The Past of Future Perils An Old Beginning Malyssa's Decision Treasures of the Past Hagastove Time Rift Neverhill Time Rift Pilgrim's Path Time Rift Time for Revenge Category:Events